The Power of Love sequel to ViRidian Gym Shock
by GymLdrAya255150
Summary: A year has passed and Ash and co. meet back up with Jenise. She tells them of strange dreams that she has been having recently. What she hasn't realized is her own feelings that have been locked away in her subconcious...


Here is my second story, "Power of Love".   I hope you like it.   This story does get rather…intimate later on, and it does get a little descriptive, so you have been warned!  Other than that, sit back and enjoy the story! ;) 

By the way, Pokemon is NOT mine!  It belongs to Nintendo and all others…Jenise O'Kara is my Character and so is the story itself. (I neglected to mention this in "Viridian Gym Shock"…to all those who read this, please forgive me…the above disclaimer applies for that story as well!!!)

            It has been over a year since Ash and his friends came through Viridian City.   Now they are on their way back, anxious to get home.   What they don't know is that they will get caught up in the middle of something that nobody could ever imagine it could happen in the first place…

Power Of Love By: GymLdrAya150 

            Jenise sat at her usual place at the small bar in the café where she worked.   She was off today, and that gave her time to think.   Lately she had been having strange, recurring dreams where she got to see the Gym Leader's most powerful Pokemon in full view for the first time.   When Ash and his friends had come through here looking to earn an Earth Badge, she had asked them to help her solve the mystery of the Viridian Gym's Pokemon.   The only thing that they saw of it was that it was very tall, about six or seven feet, it had a long purple tail, and that nearly its entire body was covered by an armor of some sort.   And now, over a year later, she began to have odd dreams about it.   She had begun to wonder what they meant.

            She had been slowly sipping on her peppermint tea when a small group of kids came in.   She didn't much notice them, until she heard the unmistakable voice of a young girl actually praising a young boy of about the same age as the girl.

"-You _are becoming a better trainer, Ash, you just need to capture more Pokemon, that's all," said the young girl.   The boy named Ash just looked at her, then turned to the third member of their group, but spoke to the girl._

"Well, Misty, I haven't seen _you catching any Pokemon lately!" Ash retorted.   Misty turned two shades of red, then looked away from Ash._

"Humph!   That's beside the point!   We're _talking about __you!"_

"Please!   Can we not fight here?   I think I found Jenise," said Brock, the third member of their party.   A small, yellow mouse-like creature popped up from behind Ash's hat and looked strait at Jenise.

"Pi-Pikachu!" it said.   Jenise stood up and waved, happy to see her friends after so long.   Ash and the rest found their way over to Jenise's table and sat down, exchanging greetings all around.   

"What a surprise to see you here!   How have you all been?" Jenise asked, once they were all settled.   Brock, surprisingly, was keeping his mushy remarks to himself.   Misty let go of Togepi, while Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder to keep Togepi out of trouble.

"Well, I've managed to catch four more pokemon since we were last here," Ash said.   Misty looked at him mockingly.   Jenise looked interested.

"Really?   Which ones?"

"A Voltorb, an Eevee, a Growlithe and a Magneton," Ash replied, obviously happy about his new Pokemon.   Misty sighed.

"He always makes a big deal about it."

"Hey!   You always make a big deal over your Pokemon!   So what's the difference!?" Ash retorted, trying to corner her.   Misty just shut her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm a girl.   Girls are supposed to fuss over things, and Pokemon is one of them!"

Ash got frustrated as Jenise began to laugh.

"She's right, Ash.   We are supposed to fuss over things, from hair to clothes to Pokemon."

Brock decided to stay out of this one.   He knew that an all out war between Misty and Ash could get ugly.   And it was usually he, not Ash, which got the shoe upside the head or in the face.   But before the quarrel turned to war, Jenise stopped the fight.

"I need to ask you guys something.   Can you keep a secret?"

All three nodded, their full attention on Jenise.   She brushed a strand of brown hair back behind her ear.   The rest of her hair was curled into a tight bun held by purple chopsticks.

"Ash, this should really interest you.   Remember that Pokemon you battled against in your first match when you arrived here?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I've been having these dreams about it.   In my dreams, all four of us are in the middle of the gym.   The Gym Leader, Giovanni, is nowhere to be seen.   Suddenly, the door in the wall underneath the balcony opens, and there it is.   The Pokemon that you battled, except for one thing- it doesn't have its armor on.   That's when all of my attention is diverted to the Pokemon- I'm no longer aware of my surroundings.   The last thing I think before I wake up is 'Wow…'"

Ash, Misty, and Brock looked at her with mild amazement.   Jenise shook her head.   

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but this is the fourth time this week.    And it's Thursday!   Every night I have these dreams!   I can't take it any more!   It's confusing me!" Jenise stuck her face in her hands.   Brock looked at her, interested in this Pokemon that she had begun to see in her dreams.

"Tell me- what did it look like?" he asked.

Jenise looked up sharply. 

"Purple.   It was a pale purple with a long, darker purple tail.   It was about six or seven feet tall, and it eyes…they were a bright purple with the _slightest hint of fuchsia…that's what really caught my attention- its eyes…oh, no…jeez, I sound like…no… that can't be…" Jenise covered her face again, afraid of what the dreams might mean.   Brock looked at Jenise, a worried look in his face._

"Jenise, what's wrong?" 

"Huh?   Oh… nothing…nothing…" Jenise shook her head.   Misty saw something in her eyes; a spark of something similar to fear, but of a type of need…a wanting to know what the dreams are about.   Jenise looked down; when she looked back up, the look was gone.   It was getting late, so she offered to let them stay at her house for the night like she had done before when they were there a year ago.   Ash and his group slept downstairs, while Jenise slept upstairs.   That when the most shocking dream happened…

:Jenise…:

It was dark.   She couldn't see in front of her; it was so dark.   

            "Who are you?   Where are you?"

            :Go to the side door…:

            "What?   Side door?   I can't see anything!   It's too dark in here!"

A sound like that of a door opening slightly to the right of her startles her.  

            :Come inside…:

            "WHO ARE YOU??   YOU'RE SCARING ME!!"

            :I am Kaoru.   I think you know me, Jenise.   The Dreams…:

            "But this is a dream!"

            :Yes,: the voice replied.   :It is.   But yet you know me.:

A look of realization settles over her face in the darkness.

            "You're that Pokemon!!   Why are you doing this to me??"

            :It's happening to me, too.:         

            "What??   You're confusing me!"

Just then a candle on a table was lit by Kaoru's psychic powers.   The light dimly lit the room, revealing Kaoru standing on the other side of the table with his back to her.   Jenise froze, her heart racing as she realized that this was going to be a different dream.   Suddenly her dream shifted to a new scene that was in a Tropical forest. She was floating in the air with Kaoru.   Love, an emotion she didn't expect, flowed through her body.   She looked into his eyes and saw that a something was about to take place.   He bent down towards her…

            And she woke up abruptly, a small scream of fear of the dream escaping her.   Jenise got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.   However, she never made it there.   A strong force of some sort was calling her.   She walked out of the house and absently headed for the Viridian Gym. 

            Unknown to Jenise, Pikachu had been awakened by Jenise's small scream.   It followed her out of the hose and halfway to the Gym.   Jenise seemed to be talking to herself.

            "Pi?" Pikachu said to itself.   Jenise didn't hear Pikachu; she kept on walking.   Pikachu ran back to Jenise's house to get Ash, Misty and Brock up.

            "Pi!   Pi-KAchu!!" Pikachu yelled.  No one responded.   Pikachu decided to give Ash a wake up call.   

            "PiiiiiKaaaaa…" Pikachu said, charging up for an electric shock.  "CHUUUUUU!!!!!!!"   The shock woke everyone up.

            "Pikachu!!" Ash grumbled.

            "Pika!  Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu said, waving its arms.   Ash understood what Pikachu was saying.

            "What??   Jenise is gone?   Where?"

            "Pi-ka!" Pikachu pointed in the general direction of the Gym.

            "The Gym?" Misty said.   "I wonder why she would go there at this time of night…"

            "Well," Brock said, putting a hand behind his head, "I vote we go look for her.   Who knows- maybe those dreams of hers have finally gotten to her and she went to go find out what's causing them."

            "But why now?  Couldn't she just wait till morning?"  Ash asked.   Misty got an annoyed look on her face.

            "Ash, if you were having strange dreams about a strange Pokemon, wouldn't you want to know what was causing them?   And night is the best time to do that, anyway."

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but Misty glared at him.

            "Now, let's go before that Pokemon does something to her- ah, I mean, before something happens to her…" she turned three shades of red, realizing too late that she had just very possibly told the other half of Jenise's secret.   Ash and Brock looked at her.  

            "Misty?   Do you know something?" Brock asked.   Misty wished she could melt into the floor.

            "Please don't tell Jenise that I told you… in her dreams it was actually just her.   The pokemon that she described-well, in her dreams, she felt something…" Misty couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

            "Felt what?" Ash asked.   

            "Well…'something'.   I don't know how to say it.   Her words exactly?   She said that she felt a kind of 'love' for this Pokemon.   She was really embarrassed to tell even me this.   She said that she didn't know why this was happening…" Misty shook her head.   Brock opened the back door.  

            "Let's go then.   This Pokemon may be influencing her somehow."

Misty's eyes opened wide.

            "What?   A Pokemon who would…?   I never…"

            "Neither have we, Misty," Ash said, grabbing Misty's arm.   "Let's go!"

            "Whoa!" yelled Misty as she was pulled along.

            Deep inside the Gym, Jenise searched for the cause of her dreams.   She stopped beside a door to her right, 'sensing' something from it.   She opened the door slowly, still half in a trance.   She couldn't explain the emotions she was really beginning to feel.   At first she saw nothing-that is, until she took a step inside and her eyes readjusted to the light, or lack thereof.   There, in the shadows, stood Mewtwo, also known as Kaoru in her dreams.   Jenise gasped and stumbled backwards; she didn't know what to think.  _Oh, my God…what do I do?  _Kaoru was looking right at her, a look of apparent surprise on his face.      

            :Who…?: he asked, confused by her sudden appearance.

            "It's _you," Jenise whispered.   "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, wanting to know what the dreams were about.   Kaoru looked at her, realization flashing across his face. _

            :You…you're Jenise…: he said, stunned.

            "How- how did you know my name??"

Kaoru just stared at her, realizing now that the dreams that he had been having might very well come true.   For Jenise, things were a little different.  

*_This is so strange…he's acting like he knows me…* she thought as she faced Kaoru alone for the first time.   Her dreams had shown her doing this, standing in a room adjacent to the gym.   She was scared, yet she couldn't control what she was feeling.   Something deep inside her began to grow.   A flame…but of what?   She didn't want to admit it, but deep inside she knew: somehow, she had fallen in love with him, despite the fact that he was not human._

            Kaoru stood across the room, confused by the emotions emanating from Jenise and by his own emotions as well.   Was this love?   *_But, she's human,* he thought.   *__This can't happen…but the Dreams…*   A small flame began to grow deep within his heart.   Unable to control himself, he took a step towards Jenise.   His long, slender tail flicked with nervousness and confusion.   Jenise stood as still as possible.   The fire inside her began to grow.   The compassion she shared for all living things began to grow into a kind of compassion for one- Kaoru.   She didn't- no, couldn't- understand what was happening.   Something inside her wanted so badly to get closer, but her mind kept telling her 'no'.   Kaoru began to understand the feelings inside him.   He took another step towards her.   Jenise stared into his beautiful, purple eyes.   Her breathing quickened.   She knew what was going to happen; It always ended the same way in her dreams.   Kaoru was just a few feet away now.   *__What am I going to do??   This can't be right!   He's not human!   But the Dreams…How…?   I'm so confused!*   Tears of confusion formed in her eyes as she looked down and away…and then ran out the door.   Kaoru stood watching in complete confusion and sadness as she ran out of the Gym.   *__Jenise…please…don't go…*   A tear of pain fell from his eyes as he wished for Jenise to come back.   _

*_I so confused,* Jenise thought as she ran out the Gym's main doors and ran towards some trees to the left of the building.   *__I don't understand why I feel this way…*   Her heart was aching from the deep and unexplained pain she was feeling.   A part of her wanted to go back- to be with him…but another part of her was telling her not to.   *__What am I supposed to do??   I'm so confused… and…and scared!!!   I can't take it anymore!*   She began to cry softly as she sat down beside an oak tree.   The feelings were still there and were steadily growing, only to create more confusion…_

Unbeknownst to Jenise, Kaoru followed her out to the grove of trees.   He floated quietly through the trees, careful not to hit a branch and break it- the sound would alarm Jenise, and she would run off again.   That was the last thing he wanted to do- scare her off again.   Finally he found her sitting next to a tree crying.   Kaoru stared at her.   He wanted so much to comfort her, to ease her confusion.   *_She's so beautiful…I don't understand!   Why do I feel this way…??*.   He stayed hidden behind a tree to watch her and so as not to alarm her.   Suddenly, Jenise spoke to herself._

            "Why do I feel this way? *sniff*   I'm just so confused…I-*sniff*-I have no idea why this is happening to me…but…how did he recognize me?   Unless…he's _not manipulating me…what if…he's been having the same dreams?   What if he actually feels something for me?   What if I've been feeling something for him all this time, but I just never paid attention to it?   Should I go back to find out?   No…he probably hates me now for running out like that…I was just too scared and confused…" Finally she realized just how she felt about him.   "I'm so stupid!!!!" she said, and, cursing, hit the side of her fist as hard as she could on the ground five times.   The fifth time her hand hit a sharp rock, cutting open the side of her hand.   She grabbed her injured hand and bit her lip, trying not to yell…all the while cursing at the rock that had cut her.   Sharp pains lanced through her hand and up her arm, causing her to stop cursing at the rock and to start cursing at the pain.   *__Where does my bad luck end!?* she thought to herself, moaning in pain._

          "I'm such an idiot!   I can't believe this- first I run from the possible chance of a lifetime, then I cut my hand open in a fit of rage because of my own stupidity!"   She released her hand and ripped a strip of cloth off of her nightgown and tied it around her wounded hand.   The bleeding had mostly stopped, but she wasn't going to take any chances.   A few tears still fell from her eyes-but not because of her hand-because of Kaoru.   Because she ran away at the last moment.   Jenise hung her head as the flow of tears sped up again.   

Kaoru watched in pain as she ridiculed herself and then hurt herself, but he still wouldn't move.   He was afraid of scaring her off again.   But there was no other way to get her attention without scaring her.   He peeked out from behind the tree with a half-worried, half-scared look on his face.

:J-Jenise?: he asked tentatively.   Jenise's head shot up at the sound of his voice.   :Are you okay?:   Jenise stood up.

"What do you want from me!?" she half-yelled.   "Tell me why I feel this way!   Why are you doing this to me!?   Why?   Why…?"   She began to cry again.   As Kaoru realized that she wasn't going to run off this time, he stepped all the way out from behind the tree and walked towards her.   He stopped about three feet away from her, not sure if he should try to comfort her.   When Jenise looked up at him, he could see the pain, confusion and anger in her eyes before she hid her face again.   She wasn't really crying any more.   Kaoru took a step towards her, holding his left arm halfway out to her.   Jenise brought her hands up to her chest, as though afraid to touch him, though she stayed put.   Kaoru took another small step.   His hand was only a few inches from her shoulder.   Then, to his surprise, Jenise took a quarter of a step towards Kaoru.   She was fighting back wave after wave of threatening tears as she took the step.   Kaoru reached out and touched her shoulder, thankful that she didn't jump away at the touch.   In fact, she did the opposite-she took another tiny step towards Kaoru.   Now they were only a foot apart.       

:It's okay,: Kaoru whispered telepathically.   :I promise I won't hurt you.:   He took the last step between them and put his other hand on Jenise's other shoulder, hoping that she would accept the embrace.   She closed the gap of only two inches between them, finally giving in to her feelings. Her hands were still at her chest, but the palms were flat against Kaoru's.   Her head rested against Kaoru's chest a little higher than her hands were.   Tears began to fall as she accepted Kaoru's embrace.   Kaoru curled his tail gently around her across her back and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her close to him.    

            :Shhh…you're okay, Jenise.   You don't have to cry.   Everything's okay,: Kaoru said, reassuring her.   She looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears as she fought against what her mind was telling her and what her heart was telling her.

            "Kaoru," she whispered finally.   "This is still so hard for me to understand…why do I feel this way about you?   And why does my mind tell me to run, but my heart tells me to stay?   I'm so confused…"

Suddenly a surge of heat washed through Jenise's body.   She couldn't control it.   Tremors ripped through her body as she tried to control her emotions, but with no avail.   Kaoru, wanting to comfort her, pulled her close in an effort to calm her down.   When he did, all of her fears dissolved.   It just felt so right to be there in his arms.

            :Shhh…it's okay, it's okay…listen, if you don't want me to do this or anything else, just say, and I'll leave you alone.: Kaoru told her telepathically.   Jenise looked up, seeing concern in his eyes.   

"No!   Please…don't leave me here…"   Kaoru smiled softly and touched her face.

:I won't, I promise, okay?:   But instead of answering, Jenise touched his face and tilted her head up.   Kaoru instinctively understood the gesture, and bent down to meet her.   For a moment that seemed like an eternity, their lips were only a few centimeters apart, soft blue eyes locked on steady purple eyes.   Then the chains holding them back broke and they met in a sweet, soft, passionate kiss.   As they touched, a surge of electricity raced through Jenise's body.   The feeling began to grow and the tiny flame that was there before began to grow even larger.   *_This is right…I know it.* she thought to herself.   She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, trying to draw him closer to her.   Kaoru's tail tightened gently around her, drawing her deeper into the embrace.   Jenise felt lightheaded as she ended the kiss, but she stayed in his arms.   She looked up into Kaoru's eyes and realized where her destiny lay.   Kaoru knew just as well as Jenise did what was going to happen.   He touched her cheek, caressing her soft skin._

            : Jenise, I think we both know what is going to happen.   I want to know if you want to go through with it.   If you don't, I won't force you.:

Jenise looked up at Kaoru.

            "No…I-I'm ready." She said.   Kaoru looked at her.

            : Are you sure?  Are you _certain you want to do this?   It's not going to be like what you might expect,: Kaoru said, his tail loosening around her back.   : You don't have to if you don't want to.:   _

Jenise only shook her head.

            "Kaoru, I can't control these feelings, and I get the feeling that you can't, either.   Besides," her voice dropped to a whisper.   "It's right… I know it is."   She looked up and touched the side of his face.   As Kaoru closed his eyes in response to her soft, warm touch, his whole body tensed up, especially his tail.   Jenise, thinking she had hurt him, jerked her hand back.   

            "What's wrong?   Did I hurt you?"

            : No,: he said, opening his eyes.   : I'm just sensitive on the sides of my face.   No-no one's ever done that to me.   I'm sorry if I alarmed you.:

Jenise smiled in relief.

            "No, it's alright.   I just thought that I had hurt you."   She looked at her hand-the wound was completely healed.   "Kaoru, did you do that?"

Kaoru nodded.

            :Yes, I did.   And no, you didn't hurt me-it was half surprise, half sensitivity.:   

Jenise decided to do something daring; she reached up and touched his face again.   Kaoru closed his eyes as she ran her hand down the side of his face, sending small shocks of electricity through him, shaking him.   He pulled her as close as he could, his arms and beautiful tail drawing her into a tight embrace.   He bent down to kiss her and she met him in the middle.   This time the fire in their hearts grew into a wildfire.   Their kiss sparked the beginning of what would be their lifebond.   When the kiss ended, Jenise found herself floating ten feet in the air in the middle of a tropical rainforest.   At first she got scared, but then she realized that Kaoru was still holding on to her.   As she looked around, she became aware of a uniform warmness surrounding her body.   When she looked down, she realized that her clothing had disappeared.   She looked up sharply, about to demand where her clothes had gone.   But as she looked into his eyes, she realized that he wasn't trying to hurt her in any way; he was preparing for what was to come.   

            : Did I offend you?   If you want, I'll-:   

But that was as far as he got.   Jenise took this chance to pull him into _her_ embrace, sending small bursts of fire through Kaoru's body.   Hoping that he would hear her, she sent a mental message.

            : _Speak no more, love.   It's time…:_

She pressed her body against his, suddenly getting a response from Kaoru.

            : Alright.   And…I know…:   Kaoru flew higher with Jenise, creating a special bright blue bubble  around them.   It wasn't very bright at the time, but it would get brighter as their love increased.

~*~            ~*~            ~*~

            Deep inside the bubble, Kaoru began to make the first moves of the lifebonding process.   He kept his tail wrapped around her, occasionally caressing her back.   Several minutes later, a soft rhythm had been set.   The bubble's light began to pulse in time with the steady movements of Kaoru and Jenise as they began to bond.   The flames of passion began to grow wilder.   Jenise's body was so tense, yet she felt so relaxed.   She couldn't explain it.   Their hearts began to beat as one as the rhythm solidified into a comfortable pulse.   The air of the jungle felt warm to Jenise's skin.   The soft thin fur that covered Kaoru was like silk to Jenise.   His fur was so fine that it seemed like real skin.   Just then, something that felt like tearing occurred in Jenise's mind.   It felt like something that had been closed finally opened in her mind, yet she couldn't figure out what it was, even though she wasn't paying that much attention to it; her mind was more on Kaoru and the love they were sharing for the first time ever.   

            : It's a lifebond link, love.: A soft voice said.   At first she couldn't place the voice because she was so engulfed in her emotions, but after a second she realized that it was Kaoru that had spoken to her.

            "What…is that…?" she asked softly, fire racing through her body.   

            : We're becoming closer than ever before… it's called lifebonding.: Kaoru explained.   :But now, no more talk…:   He pulled her as close as he could without hurting her.   : I love you…: he whispered.

            "I…love you…too…"

~*~            ~*~            ~*~

            For the next hour and a half, the flames of passion in their hearts grew out of control.   The light from the bubble grew brighter with every pulse.   By now, the aura of the bubble was so bright it was white.   It was almost over.   Then, at the same time for both of them, huge bolts of electricity and bursts of fire raced through them, connecting them in a way Jenise never thought possible.   Fire ripped though her body with such intensity that it caused her to convulse; her head jerked backwards from the intensity of it.   Kaoru's entire body convulsed, but he still held onto Jenise for fear of her falling.   The electricity burst through him like the storm it seemed to be.   The bubble around them burst in a brilliant flash of white light, revealing the two of them in a passionate embrace.   As the waves of passion subsided, Kaoru gently brought them back down to the ground.   Jenise had completely collapsed in his arms.   She felt like the energy was torn out of her, but she also felt full of a new kind of energy.   Kaoru opened his eyes and looked down at Jenise.

            : Are…are you alright?: Kaoru asked, touching her face ever so softly.   Jenise looked up.   Her blue eyes were now brighter than before.   She smiled weakly as a tear of happiness and love rolled down her cheek.

            "Yes…I'm alright…" she whispered.   Almost instantly a wave of relief washed over her.   She looked up into Kaoru's eyes and realized that it was he that felt relieved and not she.   

            : I'm glad… I thought perhaps that last part had hurt you somehow…seeing as how you convulsed like that.:

Jenise shook her head. 

            "No, it was just very, very intense… you were right… that wasn't like anything I ever would have expected."

Kaoru smiled softly and held her at arm's length, uncurling his tail from around her.   He closed his eyes, and another uniform warmness covered Jenise's body.   When she looked down, her clothes had been returned.   Kaoru opened his eyes again.   

            : Better?   I thought I should before you asked.:

            "Thank you," Jenise said.   "I…" she threw her arms around him, not wanting to let go of him ever.   "I love you, Kaoru.   I never understood these emotions until now…"

Kaoru curled his soft tail gently around her once more, and held her face with both hands.   Jenise looked deep into his beautiful, soft purple eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.   His lips meet hers with the softest of touch.   To Jenise, the kiss was a world all in its own.   The next thing she knew, she and Kaoru were back in the room adjacent to the main gym.   A small, white candle flickered on a small table in the center of the room.   Jenise looked up into Kaoru's eyes, shocked to find a tear welling up in his eyes as he stared at her.   

            "What's wrong?"

            : Nothing, love.   Nothing's wrong.   Everything's perfect.:

The tear fell.   As it did, the light from the candle focused into a million little pinpoints across the room, creating the illusion of stars which lasted about a second.   Jenise touched his face.   

            "All this seems so unreal…we can't let anyone know about us…it would tear us apart."

            : I understand.   I love you, Jenise.   I won't let anyone or anything come between us.   We're Lifebonded now.: 

Jenise repeated the word, 'tasting' it.

            "Lifebonded…it sounds so… right… We're a part of each other now."   She hugged him.   "I love you, too, Kaoru," she whispered.   Suddenly Kaoru froze as someone yelled for Jenise.   Jenise held onto Kaoru, for fear that they might be discovered.   The voice yelled out again, closer this time.

            "That's Misty!" Jenise whispered.   She looked up at Kaoru.   "If they find us…" she hid her face against Kaoru's chest, praying that they wouldn't be discovered.   Kaoru held her close.   A muffled 'Pika-pi!' sounded from out side the door, followed by some debate.   A few seconds of silence followed that, and then the doorknob began to turn.

            "No…" Jenise half-squeaked, half-whispered as a tear of fear and defeat fell from her eyes.

            : It will be okay, love.   Don't worry.:

            "Don't hurt them-they're my friends!"

            :I understand.:

            The door creaked as Misty pushed it open.   When it was about a foot of the way open, she stuck her head in, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting…and froze.   Her mouth dropped open as she focused on Jenise, then Kaoru.   

            "Hey, Misty, you gonna open the door or not?" Ash asked impatiently as he shoved open the door himself-

Then he wished he never did.   Brock peeked in.

            "Oh, my…" He whispered.   "Jenise! Are you okay??" He took a few steps inside the room.   Jenise turned her face towards Brock, Misty and Ash.   Several tears ran down her cheek as she looked at them.

            "Jenise?" Misty finally said, stepping inside the room.   "What happened?   Are you okay?"

            "YOU!" Ash yelled.   "What have you done to her?!?   Let her go!" Ash ran towards Jenise, but Kaoru threw up a psyshield around him and his new love, Jenise.   Ash was thrown backward into the wall and landed facedown.   Jenise, horrified, ran out to him.

            "Ash!   No!" she turned to Kaoru.   "Why?   Why did you do it??   You could have killed him!   He's my friend!" she turned back to Ash, who was beginning to come around.   Kaoru realized what he did and what he could've done and began to back farther into the shadows.   He felt terrible for hurting her like that, and for putting Ash's life in danger.   *_What have I done?   Why did I do that?   I know I was trying to protect her, but…*   _

            "Wha…?   What happened?" Ash asked groggily.   Jenise helped Ash sit up.

            "You were hit by a Psychic Attack.   It's called Barrier." Jenise said, not really knowing how she knew the attack that Kaoru had used.   Suddenly she was aware of a deep pain in her heart.   She turned around and saw Kaoru watching her, deeply saddened by the outcome of what he had done.   He hadn't meant to hurt Ash.   Jenise turned to Ash again.

            "I'll be right back," she said, getting up.   Ash, Misty and Brock watched as she walked towards the Pokemon.   They were even more stunned when she took him in her arms.   Misty spoke to Brock, but never took her eyes off of Jenise.

            "What is going on here?   She's acting like she actually loves him!   I don't get it!" she hissed.  

            "That's because she does love him.   He wasn't influencing her-he had feelings for her that he couldn't explain, and they manifested themselves in the form of dreams for Jenise."

            "How do you know that?" Ash asked.

            "I don't; I just think that that is what was going on here."

Jenise held Kaoru close in an effort to comfort him. 

            : I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry.   I didn't mean to hurt you that way and I didn't mean to put your friend in danger.   I really-:

            "Shhh, love, it's okay.   Ash is alright, you didn't seriously hurt him." She said, putting a hand on the side of his face.

            : But I hurt you but doing what I did.   I thought I was protecting you…:

            "Kaoru.   Quiet now.   We're both new to this.   Don't worry.   A Lifebond is forever, right?"

            : Yes…you're right.   I'm sorry I caused so much trouble.:

            "That's okay.   C'mon, I want you to meet my friends."

            "Did she say 'Lifebond'??" Brock asked with total shock.   Misty was too dumbfounded to speak.   The trio watched as she talked to Kaoru, then took his hand and led him towards them.

            "Ash, Misty, Brock, I need a favor of you.   What you've seen here you can't tell anyone.   There's also something that I should tell you.   Kaoru, known to you as Mewtwo, and I are…" she paused, not sure how to tell them that she was Lifebonded to a Pokemon; not to mention the most powerful one in existence.   She brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes and spoke.

             "…well, we're …Lifebonded." *_There, I said it.   Now what? *   She waited for the ridicule that she expected, but all she got for a few seconds was silence.   Then Misty spoke up._

            "How…how did this happen?   I mean…Isn't it impossible…?" Misty looked totally confused.   Jenise didn't really know how to explain it.

            "Remember those dreams I told you about?   Well, they weren't just dreams.   They were more like premonitions.   Almost like I knew that this was going to happen, but I didn't let myself believe it." She turned to Kaoru and he took her in his arms.   "I know this is freaking you out, but please, don't tell anyone…" she looked back at them.   "It would tear us apart." Her eyes began to water when no one answered her.   Then Misty walked up to Jenise and hugged her.  

            "We won't tell anyone.   We promise.  Right guys?"

Ash and Brock nodded and hugged Jenise as well.   Then Ash looked at Kaoru.

            : Ash, I'm sorry for before when I blocked you.   I hope you'll forgive me.   I love Jenise and I won't let anything happen to her.: Kaoru held out his hand in peace.   Jenise held her breath, hoping that Ash wouldn't refuse the apology.   She smiled when Ash grinned and took Kaoru's hand.   

            "Right.   I understand how you feel…" his voice dropped to a low whisper.   "Just between you and me, I have the same kind of feelings for Misty, but I can't tell her.   She would laugh at me." Unknown to Ash, Misty heard him.   *_Ash…?*   She decided not to say anything.   She didn't want to embarrass him with that.   _

            "Can we go home now?" Jenise suddenly said.   "I'm getting tired, seeing as how I haven't gotten any sleep tonight."

            "I vote we do so!" Misty said.

            : Home…?: Kaoru asked.   Jenise smiled.

            "Yes, home.   Where I live.   Come on!"

            : I'm coming with you?:

            "Of course!   We're Lifebonded, remember?   Now come on!" With that, she grabbed his arm and all five of them walked back to her house, unaware that Giovanni was watching them…

End _Power of Love_

_Hey!  So what did ya think?  A little out there, huh?  That's okay, though.  I always have these weird ideas and I have to write them down.   Give feedback on this if you like!  I enjoy all kinds of feedback, so don't be afraid of hurting any feelings or anything!  Email me with feedback at:  GymLdrAya150@excite.com_

_Story 3, _Birth of a New Hope,_ should be up soon, so keep an eye out for it! ~ "Aryana O'Kara".  _


End file.
